The Prince, The Princess And The Shadow
by Terai-Pss
Summary: No tengo mucho para decir de esta historia, solo, pasen a leer! (SonicxAmyxShadow) (Portada de Amy Rose Fangirl) /INCONCLUSO HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PRINCE, THE PRINCESS AND THE SHADOW**_

 _Amy Rose era tan solo una chica mas del gran pueblo en el que vivía, pero algo que la destacaba entre las demás, era su hermosa sonrisa que llenaba de paz a todo el que la viera._

 _Y gracias a eso, mas de algún chico en el pueblo estaba buscando poder si quiera, salir con ella, pero la chica era tímida, y decía esperar a su verdadero amor para poder salir con alguien, algo bastante tierno, ella esperaba a su príncipe azul._

 _Las mujeres del pueblo solían decirle que dejara de soñar, ya era bastante grande y no le haría mal el sentar cabeza, pero Amy era soñadora, no iba a dejar su sueño por unas palabras._

 _Siempre iba a esperar el día en que su amado príncipe azul legara, cada día despertando con nuevos ánimos._

 _Algo ya común para Amy era ir a jugar con los niños del pueblo, quizás si el pueblo fuera mas grande, y tuviera mas oportunidades, seria una maestra como corresponde, pero ahora se conformaba con enseñarle a la gente a leer y escribir, a sumar y restar y un poco de historia, que era lo que había aprendido en los libros que tanto le entretenían leer._

 _Cada vez que un niño se le acercaba diciendo que haría lo posible para poder salir de el pueblo a estudiar, se sentía orgullosa, con cada ¨Gracias¨ que le daban cuando alguien aprendía algo nuevo, era una sensación tan grande para ella, que le daban ganas de llorar a mares, pero solo soltaba una sonrisa, pensaba que llorar frente a alguien hacia que todos se pusieran tristes, así que guardaba sus lagrimas para aquel día en que realmente sufra, aunque pensaba que ese día jamás iba a llegar, estaba equivocada, estaba realmente mas cerca de lo que pensaba._

 _Todo empezó cuando el llego, una sombra puso sus pies en el pueblo, su aura temible, y esas heridas que tenia en el cuerpo._

 _A paso tambaleante camino por la única calle del lugar, esperando encontrar un hospital o algo, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al carajo cuando descubrió que era solo un pueblecito, bajo el dominio de las personas a quienes deseaba aniquilar._

 _Mantuvo el paso hasta que ya no podía mas, cayo de bruces al piso frente a una pequeña casita de madera, estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para continuar su camino, y aquel golpe no le había sentado bien, quedo inconsciente mientras escuchaba una voz a la lejanía._

 _ **-Shadow...!-**_

 _ **-Notas de la Autora-**_

 _ **Yey! Hola! Estoy con un nuevo proyecto aquí en FF no será algo muy largo, como notaron este capitulo fue bastante corto, 415 palabras aprox, pero solo es el inicio, pero no puedo poner mucho en los capitulos o terminaría siendo un one shot xD pero para el otro capitulo espero ya tener mínimo mas de 500 palabras.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es! En DA subiré los diseños de los tres protagonistas! Por si les interesa verlos.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo!**_

 _ **Bye Bye!**_

 _ **TeraiPss**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Se que debí subir hace mucho, pero realmente no me eh dado el tiempo de escribir uwu y todo lo que salía, era un reverendo asco.**_

 _ **Pero al fin, aquí esta!**_

 _Cuando por fin volvió a abrir sus ojos, aquellos ojos rojo intenso, lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba._

 _-Que..?- Como pudo logro sentarse en la suave cama de sabanas color crema, toco su brazo al sentir los movimientos de este reducidos, estaba vendado._

 _Habían vendado y limpiado cada una de las heridas que tenia su cuerpo._

 _Pero no podía quedarse ahí, movió las sabanas y las mantas haciéndolas a un lado, si en el camino a la puerta no encontraba al culpable de eso, simplemente no lo vería._

 _Debía salir de ese lugar antes de que lo encontraran. O habría problemas, y no quería meter a inocentes en los problemas que eran propios de su persona._

 _Camino por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de salida, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hasta que sintió un olor proveniente de una de las puertas... Obviamente era la cocina._

 _Era un olor delicioso, y su estomago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara._

 _Estaba a punto de darse golpes contra la pared para olvidar eso, pero la puerta que lo separaba de lo que producía tal olor, se abrió, y el no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Quiso mantener la expresión fría y firme que traía siempre, pero la imagen de aquella chica le impresiono de tal manera que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la chica frente a el, era simplemente hermosa._

 _Amy había encontrado a aquel chico a las afueras de su casa cuando volvía de hacer las compras._

 _No dudo dos veces, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, cargo al desconocido hasta el cuarto de visitas en su casa._

 _Al principio había pensado que era un maleante, con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo, pero luego pensó, que si no lo era, se sentiría culpable por no ayudar a un inocente._

 _Así que prefirió ayudarle._

 _Curo y vendo cada herida de su cuerpo, pero al ver que no despertaba, lo dejo descansar en la cama de la habitación mientras ella iba a cocinar algo por si despertaba._

 _Aun que no sabia que cocinar, si le hacia mal, si no le gustaba... Quedaría en vergüenza._

 _Aun así prefirió hacer una sopa de pollo, si estaba enfermo, le haría bien algo caliente._

 _Estaba bastante entretenida cocinando, era algo que le encantaba hacer, le daba su total concentración a cada momento en el cual se dedicaba a la cocina._

 _Pero en cuanto sintió una puerta ser abierta, se desconcentro de todo, salió a ver cual era aquel ruido, y encontró al mismo erizo negro mirándola._

 _Sonrió demostrando que no le haría nada, o al menos eso intento, porque solo le salió una sonrisa nerviosa, nunca había estado sola con un chico..._

 _Y menos con uno tan guapo como el que tenia en frente..._

 _-H-Hola, soy Amy Rose... Eh... Estabas... A-ahí fuera así que pensé que... Necesitabas ayuda...- Su voz fue perdiendo la fuerza con la que comenzó, donde quedo su carácter tan social?_

 _Amy rasco su mejilla con nerviosismo a la vez que esperaba respuesta de su acompañante._

 _El chico en cambio miraba cada centímetro de la chica frente a el, lo que la hacia ponerse mucho mas nerviosa._

 _Cuando por fin cayo en cuenta de que Amy esperaba una respuesta, hablo._

 _-Shadow- Solo su nombre salió de sus labios, de hecho no pensaba decir mas, era algo innecesario._

 _Amy intento no inflar las mejillas al oír tan escasa respuesta, normalmente uno dice su nombre completo incluso la razón de como quedo así de herido..._

 _-Entonces... Shadow, ven a comer, que debes estar muriendo de hambre- Dejo de lado su leve molestia, y sonrió amable._

 _Todos sabían sobre el caprichoso príncipe que heredaría el trono en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho._

 _Sonic era aquel príncipe, odiado y a la vez amado, si tan solo no tuviera que heredar el trono, Sonic seria un chico mas "normal"._

 _Encaprichado con obtener todo lo que desea, no sabe lo que es trabajar por ello, por eso, muchos le han dicho que no debería obtener el titulo de rey, el no era como su padre._

 _Su padre, un erizo mayor, pero amable y dulce con su gente, amado por todos, su país nunca a tenido una guerra desde que el esta al mando de ese país._

 _Pero Sonic tenia un pequeño... O mas bien, gran problema._

 _No era el único quien podía tomar la corona._

 _Su primo también podía, había sido adoptado por los reyes cuando sus padres murieron._

 _Así que ahora ambos eran grandes posibilidades, y solo el rey seria capaz de escoger._

 _Sonic recordaba claramente la conversación._

 _ **-Así que.. Cuando será mi coronación?- Pregunto Sonic a la hora de la cena, en cuanto las sirvientas salieron del lugar.**_

 _ **Los reyes se miraron, era algo difícil explicarle eso a su hijo...**_

 _ **-Sonic, tu no serás coronado.- Shadow levanto la mirada de su plato, eso le había interesado.**_

 _ **-De que hablas?!- El golpe que dieron sus manos contra la mesa hicieron que Shadow lo mirara con rencor, estaba faltando el respeto de los adultos presentes.**_

 _ **-Sonic, Shadow será coronado- El rostro serio de su padre le decía que lo que acababa de decir, era totalmente cierto.**_

 _ **-Tu...- Sonic miro con rencor a Shadow, este solo lo miro indiferente.**_

 _ **-Sonic!- La voz alterada de su madre hizo que la mirara con la duda en su rostro.**_

 _ **-Por que el?! Yo soy su hijo!- El rencor en su mirada crecía con cada palabra, para el, Shadow solo era un huérfano sin derecho a nada.**_

 _ **-Por que el es capaz de saber como manejar a un país sin crear una guerra! Es capaz de trabajar por lo que quiere! Y no necesita que sus padres le den todo!- Su padre se había molestado..**_

 _ **-El no tiene padres!- Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Shadow se levanto y de un solo puñetazo dejo a Sonic en el piso.**_

 _Y fue solo por ese golpe, ese único puñetazo, hizo que el odio de Sonic aumentara a tal punto, de que contrato gente capaz de golpear a quien el quisiera._

 _Así, entre golpes y cortadas, llego al lugar en el que se encuentra ahora._

 _Con Amy, la eriza con la belleza de una rosa..._

 _Que tan mal podría terminar todo?_

 _ **Espero no me odien ;-; Pero dije que serian caps cortitos uwu La historia ya va tomando su rumbo y espero que les guste...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **TeraiPss**_

 _ **(Portada por Amy Rose Fangirl): Gracias cariño!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Shadow a casa de Amy, quien a pesar de estar curiosa con lo que había sucedido, se mantenía al margen para no incomodar a su nuevo amigo._

 _''Amigo''_

 _Se sentía incomoda con decir esa palabra, no había pasado mucho pero lentamente se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por el erizo negro, era mas que ''Amistad''._

 _El erizo negro, por su parte se acomodo rápidamente a el lugar, le gustaba el pequeño pueblito, y ya era conocido por la mayoría, aun que aun había gente que le miraba feo._

 _Aun nadie sabia que el era_ _ **Shadow The Hedgehog.**_

 _Y nadie debía saberlo._

 _No quería volver al palacio para soportar al infantil de Sonic._

 _No entendía como alguien era capaz de tratar tan mal a sus padres, y eso le molestaba en sobremanera._

 _ **-Shadow? Sucede algo?-**_ _La voz de la eriza rosa hizo que dejara de pensar en el odio que sentía hacia aquella persona, haciendo que ahora todos sus pensamientos fueran por la eriza frente a el._

 _ **-No es nada-**_ _Con aquella simple respuesta ambos estaban satisfechos, Amy ya se había acostumbrado al cortante de Shadow._

 _Iban caminando por el pueblo en busca de las compras de la semana, cuando se detuvieron al ver a muchas personas reunidas._

 _ **-Umh? Que pasa?-**_ _Amy con la curiosidad que tanto le caracterizaba camino entre ls personas, para descubrir que frente a todos se encontraban guardias del palacio._

 _ **-Y por eso nos encontramos buscando al príncipe Shadow The Hedgehog-**_ _Uno de los hombres hablo, esperando respuesta de algún pueblerino que ahí se encontrara, pero a pesar de insistir con la mirada, nadie hablo, nadie conocía a los príncipes._

 _Amy se retiro lentamente, buscaban a alguien llamado Shadow... Como_ _ **Su Shadow.**_

 _ **-Descubriste que sucede?-**_

 _ **-Te buscan-**_

 _ **-De que hablas?-**_ _Todas sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la eriza rosa tomo su mano y jaló de el mientras corría en dirección a su casa._

 _Una vez lograron llegar, ambos entraron y Amy cerró la puerta de un portazo._

 _ **-Porque nunca me dijiste?-**_

 _ **-Que debería haberte dicho?-**_

 _ **-Que eres uno de los príncipes!-**_ _La sorpresa de Shadow no se hizo esperar, pero aun asi mantuvo la calma._

 _ **-Amy baja la voz-**_

 _ **-Por Dios Shadow, te están buscando... Haz hecho algo malo? Porque huiste?-**_

 _ **-Es una larga historia-**_ _Shadow al ver que la eriza pedía explicaciones continuo -_ _ **La cual no quiero contar-**_

 _La eriza bufó e hizo un puchero, ella realmente quería saber que había sucedido._

 _El erizo comenzó a caminar hacia la que se había convertido en su habitación._

 _ **-Shadow?-**_

 _ **-Me voy-**_

 _ **-No puedes irte!-**_

 _ **-Nada me lo impide.-**_

 _Amy vio como el erizo negro entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, y con el corazón hecho pedacitos se sentó en el sofá de la sala._

 _Sonic estaba sentado en el carruaje con el cual habían llegado a ese pequeño pueblo, veía como aquellos dos guardias daban el pequeño discurso cuando vio a aquella eriza rosa aparecer entre la gente._

 _Se había quedado como idiota mirando la belleza de aquella chica, pensando en lo pequeño que se veía su cuerpo en comparación a el._

 _Pero de un momento la vio esconderse entre la pequeña multitud y desaparecer._

 _ **''Demonios''**_ _Pensó_ _ **''Otra persona mas a quien buscar''**_

 _ **-Serás mía, pequeña florecilla.-**_

 **Okay Okay, se que esta corto, y que probablemente se hayan olvidado de mi, pero ya hace... Espere, Hoy! Hoy salgo de vacaciones! Jiji! Ahora si podre terminar este fanfic! Espero me apoyen :c Bueno, a quien lea esto, gracias y adios!**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
